Dragon Ball Classic/Z/Super/GT power levels
Disclaimer: Most of the power levels on this list aren't official. They are just my opinion on how strong characters from the Dragon Ball series are. So don't use these power levels on a debate or assume them as true since they're not official. (Also sorry for bad english) Dragon Ball Tournment Arc Emperor Pilaf Saga: Goku: 26 Bulma: 4 Pterodactyl: 11.8 Turtle: 0.001 Bear Thief: 7.3 Master Roshi (Supressed): 30 Oolong: 3 Puar: 3.2 Yamcha: 25.8 Goku (Janken Fist): 28.4 Yamcha (Wolf Fang Fist): 28 Chi-Chi: 8 Ox-King: 76 Master Roshi (Max Power Kame Hame Ha): 904 Goku (Kame Hame Ha): 30 Shu: 6.3 Mai: 6.8 Pilaf: 4 Goku (Great Ape): 260 Goku (Without Tail): 20.5 21st Martial Arts Tournment Saga: Krillin: 14 Launch (Good): 3.8 Launch (Bad): 7.4 Goku (Post Training): 68 Krillin (Post Training): 64 Bacterian: 13 Yamcha (Post Training): 35 "Jackie Chun" (Supressed): 56 Nam: 21.4 Ranfan: 5 Giran: 35.1 Goku (Tail Regrown): 81 "Jackie Chun": 82 Goku (Great Ape): 810 "Jackie Chun" (Max Power Kame Hame Ha): 904 Red Ribbon Arc Red Ribbon Army Saga: Goku: 85 Red Ribbon Soldiers (Each): ~10 Colonel Silver: 20 Suno: 2 Major Metallitron: 60 Ninja Murasaki: 68 Murasaki Brothers (Each): ~68 Android 8: 30 Buyon: 96 General White: 24.8 Android 8 (Angered): 100 Yamcha: 35.3 Oolong: 3 Puar: 3.2 Hasky: 20 General Blue Saga: Captain Dark: 19 Master Roshi (Supressed): 30 Goku: 85 Bulma: 4 Krillin: 66.3 Pirate Robot: 68 General Blue: 86 Goku (Kame Hame Ha): 108 Arale: 5 Arale (Playing): 500 Commander Red Saga: General Blue: 86 Mercenary Tao: 110 Upa: 2.5 Bora: 70 Captain Yellow: 21 Goku: 85 Mercenary Tao (Dodon Ray): 120 Korin: 117 Goku (Post Korin Tower): 133 Mercenary Tao (Post Korin Tower): 114 Red Ribbon Soldiers (Each): ~10 Commander Red: 40 Staff Officer Black: 18 Staff Officer Black (Battle Jacket): 106 Fortuneteller Baba Saga: Goku: 133 Krillin: 66.3 Yamcha: 36.2 Upa: 2.5 Puar: 3.2 Fangs the Vampire: 72 See-Through The Invisible Man: 32.1 Bandages the Mummy: 83 Spikes the Devilman: 100 Grandpa Gohan: 129 Goku (Tail Grabbed): 2.1 Pilaf: 4 Shu: 6.3 Mai: 6.8 Piccolo Arc 22nd Martial Arts Tournment Saga: Master Roshi: 139 Master Shen: 120 King Chappa: 60 Goku (Supressed): 74 Yamcha: 60 Tien Shinhan (Supressed): 90 "Jackie Chun": 139 Wolfman: 40 Krillin (Post Timeskip): 83 Chiaotzu: 94 Pamput: 40 Goku: 179 Tien Shinhan: 182 Master Roshi (Kame Hame Ha): 178 Goku (Kame Hame Ha): 198 Tien Shinhan (Dodon Ray): 204 Tien Shinhan (Tri Beam): 230 King Piccolo Saga: Krillin: 83 Tambourine: 150 Goku (Hungry): 120 Yajirobe: 176 Goku: 179 Cymbal: 143 King Piccolo (Old): 210 Master Roshi: 106 Chiaotzu: 94 Tien Shinhan: 182 King Piccolo (Young): 250 Tien Shinhan (Post Training): 184 Goku (Ultra Divine Water): 240 Drum: 208 Goku (Great Ape Fist): 260 Mr. Popo: 280 Kami: 310 23rd Martial Arts Tournment Saga: Chiaotzu: 104 Cyborg Tao: 180 Tien Shinhan: 229 Cyborg Tao (Super Dodon Ray): 210 Goku (w/weights): 218 Chi-Chi: 130 Piccolo (Supressed): 205 Krillin: 174 Yamcha: 146 Hero (Supressed): 200 Goku: 348 Hero: 300 Piccolo: 343 Kami: 310 Goku (Super Kame Hame Ha): 910 Dragon Ball Z Saiyans Arc Raditz Saga: Raditz (Supressed): 1,200 Farmer: 5 Piccolo (w/weights): 323 Krillin: 206 Gohan: 1 Goku (w/weights): 334 Gohan (Angered): 710 Piccolo: 408 Goku: 416 Raditz: 1,500 Goku (Kame Hame Ha): 924 Piccolo (Special Beam Cannon): 1,330 Raditz (Tail Grabbed): 4.8 Gohan (Enraged): 1,307 Piccolo (Special Beam Cannon #2): 1,480 Kami: 310 King Yemma: 1,900 Bulma: 4 Master Roshi: 139 Krillin: 206 Turtle: 0.001 Gohan (Great Ape): 480 Yajirobe: 201 Tien Shinhan: 250 Chiaotzu: 110 Yamcha: 177 Mr. Popo: 280 King Kai: 3,500 Vegeta Saga: Saibaman (Each): ~1,200 Tien Shinhan: 1,830 Yamcha: 1,480 Saibaman (Self Destruct): 1,640 Krillin: 1,770 Gohan: 981 Piccolo: 3,500 Nappa: 4,000 Chiaotzu: 610 Chiaotzu (Self Destruct): 1,140 Tien Shinhan (Tri-Beam): 2,340 Nappa (Ki Blast): 7,200 Goku (Supressed): 5,000 Goku: 8,100 Goku (Kaio-Ken): 12,150 Vegeta: 18,000 Goku (Kaio-Ken x2): 16,200 Goku (Kaio-Ken x3): 24,300 Vegeta (Galick Gun): 30,000 Goku (Kame Hame Ha + Kaio-Ken x3): 30,000 Goku (Kame Hame Ha + Kaio-Ken x4): 37,700 Vegeta (Injured): 10,000 Vegeta (Injured + Great Ape): 100,000 Goku (Spirit Bomb): 120,000 Goku (Extremely Injured): 3.2 Yajirobe: 970 Gohan (Enraged): 10,000 Goku (Weakened Spirit Bomb) 25,000 Vegeta (Heavily Injured): 7,400 Gohan (Great Ape): 9,810 Krillin (Injured): 112 Vegeta (Extremely Injured): 2.7 Frieza Arc Namek Saga: Gohan (Zenkai): 1,800 Krillin: 1,770 Bulma: 4 Namekian Warriors: 3,000 Frieza's Soldiers (Each): ~1,000 Vegeta (Zenkai): 24,000 Cui: 18,000 Moori: 5,000 Dende: 500 Gohan (Angered): 13,000 Dodoria: 22,000 Zarbon (First Form): 23,000 Zarbon (Second Form): 28,000 Vegeta (Zenkai #2): 30,000 Appule: 20,000 Ginyu Saga: Krillin (Power Up): 13,000 Gohan (Power Up): 14,000 Guldo: 17,000 Recoome: 45,000 Goku: 90,000 Borter: 42,000 Geize: 43,000 Ginyu: 120,000 Goku (Kaio-Ken x2): 180,000 Nail: 42,000 Frieza (First Form + Supressed): 100,000 Ginyu (Goku's Body): 23,000 Goku (Ginyu's Body): 16,000 Vegeta (Zenkai #3): 250,000 Gohan (Zenkai #2): 80,000 Namekian Frog: 0.8 Namekian Frog (Ginyu's Body): 1.2 Ginyu (Namekian Frog's Body): 0.3 Frieza Saga: Piccolo: 145,000 Frieza (First Form): 530,000 Frieza (Second Form): 1,060,000 Piccolo (Fused With Nail): 1,600,000 Gohan (Enraged): 1,100,000 Frieza (Third Form): 2,120,000 Vegeta (Zenkai #4): 2,900,000 Frieza (Final Form 3,53%): 4,240,000 Goku (Zenkai): 3,000,000 Goku (Kaio-Ken x10): 30,000,000 Frieza (50%): 60,000,000 Goku (Kaio-Ken x20): 60,000,000 Goku (Spirit Bomb): 95,000,000 Frieza (70%): 84,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan): 150,000,000 Frieza: 120,000,000 Androids Arc Trunks Saga: Frieza (Cyborg): 150,000,000 Cold: 100,000,000 Frieza's Soldiers (Each): ~1,000 Future Trunks (Supressed): 5 Future Trunks: 3,200,000 Future Trunks (Super Saiyan): 160,000,000 Goku: 3,600,000 Goku (Super Saiyan): 180,000,000 Androids Saga: Android 20: 4,800,000 Android 19: 70,000,000 Goku: 4,800,000 Piccolo: 6,300,000 Gohan: 200,000 Krillin: 92,000 Tien Shinhan: 87,600 Yamcha: 62,000 Yajirobe: 1,010 Yamcha (Energy Absorbed): 400 Android 19 (Absorbed Yamcha's Energy): 71,000,000 Goku (Heart Virus): 4,600,000 (slowly decreasing): Goku (Super Saiyan + Heart Virus): 225,000,000 (slowly decreasing) Android 19 (Kame Hame Ha Absorbed): 110,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan + Heart Virus): 100,000,000 (quickly decreasing) Goku (Heart Virus): 800,000 (quickly decreasing) Android 19 (Goku's Energy Absorbed): 120,000,000 Vegeta: 4,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 200,000,000 Android 19 (Vegeta's Energy Absorbed): 150,000,000 Vegeta (Energy Absorbed + Super Saiyan): 165,000,000 Vegeta (Energy Absorbed): 3,300,000 Future Trunks: 3,500,000 Android 18: 190,000,000 Android 17: 230,000,000 Future Trunks (Super Saiyan): 175,000,000 Android 16: 300,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 200,000,000 Random Trucker: 5.8 Android 18: 190,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan + Tired): 178,000,000 Imperfect Cell Saga: Piccolo: 6,300,000 Kami: 310 Piccolo (Fused with Kami): 250,000,000 Cell (Imperfect): 220,000,000 Future Trunks: 3,500,000 Krillin: 92,000 Present Cell (Larva): 0.1 Android 17: 230,000,000 Android 18: 190,000,000 Cell (Many People Absorbed): 280,000,000 Android 16: 300,000,000 Cell (Semi-Perfect): 780,000,000 Tien Shinhan: 87,600 Perfect Cell Saga: Tien Shinhan (Neo Tri-Beam): 136,000,000 Vegeta (Post Training): 12,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 600,000,000 Cell (Semi-Perfect): 780,000,000 Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan): 960,000,000 Future Trunks (Post Training): 10,800,000 Future Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan): 864,000,000 Cell (Perfect): 2,300,000,000 Krillin: 92,000 Gohan (Hyperbolic Time Chamber): 1,000,000 Gohan (Super Saiyan): 50,000,000 Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan + Final Flash): 2,000,000,000 Future Trunks (Ultra Super Saiyan): 5,400,000,000 Goku (Hyperbolic Time Chamber): 24,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan): 1,200,000,000 Goku (Ascended Super Saiyan): 1,920,000,000 Goku (Ultra Super Saiyan): 12,000,000,000 Cell (Ultra Super Saiyan): 6,800,000,000 Cell Games Saga: Dende: 800 Cell (Perfect): 2,300,000,000 Mr. Satan: 70 Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan): 1,600,000,000 Gohan (Perfected Super Saiyan): 1,500,000,000 Android 16: 300,000,000 Cell Jrs. (Each): ~1,000,000,000 Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan): 1,920,000,000 Future Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan): 1,840,000,000 Piccolo: 1,550,000,000 Tien Shinhan: 88,000 Krillin: 93,000 Yamcha: 64,000 Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan + Tired): 990,000,000 Gohan (Super Saiyan 2): 3,000,000,000 Cell (Ultra Super Saiyan): 6,800,000,000 Cell (Semi-Perfect): 780,000,000 Cell (Self Destruct): 1,500,000,000 Cell (Super Perfect): 3,000,000,000 Cell (Super Perfect + Kame Hame Ha): 8,400,000,000 Gohan (Super Saiyan 2 + Kame Hame Ha): 8,400,000,000 Vegeta (Ki Blast): 1,600,000,000 Cell (Distracted): 5,000,000,000 Majin Buu Arc Great Saiyaman Saga: Gohan: 25,000,000 Bandits (Each): ~7 Gohan (Super Saiyan): 1,250,000,000 Videl: 21 "The Great Saiyaman": 25,000,000 Goten: 430,000 Goten (Super Saiyan): 21,500,000 Vegeta: 53,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 2,650,000,000 Trunks: 440,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan): 22,000,000 25th World Martial Arts Tournment Saga: Goten: 530,000 Trunks: 560,000 Goten (Super Saiyan): 26,500,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan): 28,000,000 Mr. Satan: 73 Mighty Mask: 13 Pintar: 21 Krillin: 138,000 Piccolo: 2,620,000,000 Shin: 750,000,000 Videl: 100 Spopovich (Majin): 13,400,000 Gohan: 28,000,000 Kibito: 480,000,000 Gohan (Super Saiyan): 1,400,000,000 Gohan (Super Saiyan 2): 2,800,000,000 Babidi Saga Spopovich (Majin): 13,400,000 Yamu (Majin): 11,800,000 Pui Pui (Majin): 26,400,000 Dabura (Supressed): 1,500,000,000 Kibito: 480,000,000 Krillin: 138,000 Piccolo: 2,620,000,000 Vegeta: 56,000,000 Yakon (Majin): 33,000,000 Goku: 60,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan): 3,000,000,000 Killa: 22 Jewel: 21 Goten & Trunks (Disguised): 670,000 Android 18 (Supressed): 50,000,000 Mr. Satan: 73 Gohan (Super Saiyan): 1,400,000,000 Dabura: 2,300,000,000 Goten & Trunks (Disguised + Super Saiyan): 33,500,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 2,800,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan + Majin): 3,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 2): 6,000,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2 + Majin): 6,000,000,000 Majin Buu Saga Babidi: 18,300 Dabura: 2,300,000,000 Fat Buu: 5,000,000,000 Gohan (Super Saiyan): 1,400,000,000 Shin: 750,000,000 Goten (Super Saiyan): 26,500,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan): 28,000,000 Goten: 530,000 Trunks: 560,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2 + Majin): 6,000,000,000 Fat Buu (Angry): 7,200,000,000 Vegeta (Final Explosion): 10,000,000,000 Gohan (Z Sword): 73,000,000 Goku: 60,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan): 3,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 2): 6,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 3): 24,000,000,000 Old Kai: 40,000,000 Fat Gotenks: 3,000 Skinny Gotenks: 1.5 Gotenks: 25,440,000 Mr. Satan: 73 Goten (Post Training): 800,000 Trunks (Post Training): 860,000 Gotenks (Super Saiyan): 1,920,000,000 Bee: 1.3 Son of a B Van Zant: 6.4 Smitty: 6 Fat Buu (Enraged): 25,000,000,000 Fusion Saga Good Buu: 5,000,000,000 Evil Buu: 20,000,000,000 Van Zant: 6.4 Smitty: 6 Mr. Satan: 73 Super Buu: 25,000,000,000 Chi-Chi: 118 Goten: 3,000,000 Trunks: 3,200,000 Piccolo: 2,620,000,000 Gotenks: 144,000,000 Gotenks (Super Saiyan): 7,200,000,000 Master Roshi: 405 Yamcha: 91,000 Bulma: 4.2 Ox-King: 71 Videl: 100 Android 18: 240,000,000 Marron: 1.4 Mr. Popo: 300 Dende: 800 Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3): 57,600,000,000 Gohan (Post Training): 65,000,000 Gohan (Ultimate): 65,000,000,000 Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo Absorbed): 83,220,000,000 Tien Shinhan: 116,000 Chiaotzu: 46,400 Kibito Kai: 10,350,000,000 Goku: 60,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 3): 24,000,000,000 Super Buu (Goten, Trunks and Piccolo Absorbed): 25,930,000,000 Ultimate Buu: 90,930,000,000 Vegeta: 56,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 2): 6,000,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2): 5,600,000,000 Vegito: 11,600,000,000 Vegito (Super Saiyan): 580,000,000,000 Kid Buu Saga Kid Buu: 21,000,000,000 Goku: 60,000,000 Vegeta: 56,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan): 3,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 2): 6,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 3): 24,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 3 + Tired): 8,000,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2): 5,600,000,000 Mr. Satan: 73 Good Buu: 9,000,000,000 Goku (Spirit Bomb): 430,000,000 Goku (Tired + Super Spirit Bomb): 14,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan + Super Spirit Bomb): 23,000,000,000 Peaceful World Saga Goku: 23,000,000,000 Uub: 6 Uub (Enraged): 21,000,000,000 Goten: 4,800,000 Pan: 14,000 Trunks: 4,940,000 Dragon Ball Super (anime) Gods of the Universe Arc God of Destruction Beerus Saga Dinosaur: 9.3 Moginaians (Each): ~3.1 Chief Moginaian: 10 Chief Moginaian (Battle Mode): 1,500 Beerus (Barely Trying): 90,000,000 Whis (Not Even Trying): 200,000,000 Goku: 68,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan): 3,400,000,000 Beerus (Greatly Supressed): 13,600,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 2): 6,800,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 3): 27,200,000,000 Beerus (Supressed): 42,500,000,000 Good Buu: 9,000,000,000 Goten: 2,990,000 Trunks: 3,100,000 Gotenks: 143,520,000 Piccolo: 2,630,000,000 Tien Shinhan: 121,000 Android 18: 260,000,000 Gohan: 59,000,000 Vegeta: 63,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 3,150,000,000 Bulma: 4 Vegeta (Rage Mode Super Saiyan 2): 63,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan + Friends' Energy): 17,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan God): 40,800,000,000,000 Beerus (60%): 40,800,000,000,000 Beerus: 68,000,000,000,000 Goku (Post SSG + Super Saiyan): 34,000,000,000,000 Goku (Post SSG): 680,000,000,000 Beerus (Sphere of Destruction + Supressed): 40,000,000,000,000 Golden Frieza Saga Mr. Satan: 73.4 Galbee: 91 Jaco: 110 Gohan: 55,000,000 Piccolo: 2,770,000,000 Tien Shinhan: 124,200 Krillin: 143,800 Roshi: 1,330 Roshi (Buff): 9,890 Roshi (Max Power Kame Hame Ha): 88,000 Shisami: 41,000,000 Tagoma: 75,000,000 Goten: 2,500,000 Trunks: 2,560,000 Gotenks (Super Saiyan): 6,000,000,000 Ginyu (Tagoma's Body): 83,000,000 Gohan (Super Saiyan): 2,750,000,000 Frieza (First Form): 3,375,000,000 Goku: 840,000,000,000 Vegeta: 910,000,000,000 Frieza (Final Form): 810,000,000,000 Sorbet: 1,320,000 Goku (Super Saiyan Blue): 420,000,000,000,000,000 (quadrillion) Frieza (Golden Form): 405,000,000,000,000,000 (quadrillion) Frieza (Golden Form + Tired): 113,000,000,000,000,000 (quadrillion) Goku (Guard Down): 50,000,000 Sorbet (Bad Ring Laser): 74,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue): 455,000,000,000,000,000 (quadrillion) Zeno Arc Universe 6 Saga Gohan: 58,000,000 Good Buu: 5,000,000,000 Goku: 1,020,000,000,000 Vegeta: 1,030,000,000,000 Piccolo: 2,910,000,000 Monaka: Infinity 5 Shin: 750,000,000 Kibito: 480,000,000 Fuwa: 720,000,000 Fuwa's Attendant: 445,000,000 Botamo: 43,000,000 Frost (First Form): 260,000,000,000 Frost (Third Form): 1,040,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan): 51,000,000,000,000 Frost (Final Form 3,53%): 3,080,000,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 51,500,000,000,000 Auta Magetta: 44,000,000,000,000 Cabba: 63,000,000,000 Cabba (Super Saiyan): 3,150,000,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue): 515,000,000,000,000,000 (quadrillion) Hit (Supressed): 1,480,000,000,000,000,000 (quintillion) Hit (Even More Supressed): 1,480,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan Blue): 510,000,000,000,000,000 (quadrillion) Hit (Slightly Supressed): 2,330,000,000,000,000,000 (quintillion) Goku (Super Saiyan Blue + Kaio-Ken): 765,000,000,000,000,000 (quadrillion) Goku (Super Saiyan Blue + Kaio-Ken x10): 5,100,000,000,000,000,000 (quintillion) Beerus (Supressed): 100,000,000,000 Champa (Supressed): 98,000,000,000 Whis (Supressed): 128,000,000,000 Vados (Supressed): 138,000,000,000 Zeno: Infinity Zeno's Servants: 149,000,000,000,000,000,000 (quintillion) each Movies Dragon Ball Curse of the Blood Rubies Pansy: 3.2 Pansy's Father: 11 Bongo: 26.8 Goku: 26 Bulma: 4 Gurumes' Men (Each): ~10 Oolong: 3 Yamcha: 25.8 Puar: 3.1 Yamcha (Wolf Fang Fist): 28 Master Roshi (Supressed): 30 Master Roshi (Buff + Kame Hame Ha): 165 Pasta: 30 Gurumes: 12 Gurumes (Transformed): 50 Goku (Kame Hame Ha): 28.5 Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Master Roshi (Supressed): 30 Goku: 26 Krillin: 14 Demons (Each): ~9.3 Ghastel: 11.2 Igor: 8.5 Bulma: 4 Oolong: 3 Puar: 3.1 Yamcha: 25.8 Launch (Bad): 7.4 Launch (Good): 3.8 Goku (Great Ape): 260 Lucifer: 27.4 Goku (Kame Hame Ha): 28.5 Mystical Adventure Lieutenant Blue: 86 Yamcha: 35 Master Roshi (Supressed): 30 Bora: 70 General Tao: 110 Goku: 85 Goku (Kame Hame Ha): 94.3 General Tao (Dodon Ray): 120 Korin: 117 Arale: 400 Minister Shen: 109 Bulma: 4 Oolong: 3 Launch (Bad): 7.4 Puar: 3.1 Emperor Chiaotzu: 94 Tien Shinhan: 182 Tien Shinhan (Tri-Beam): 230 The Path to Power Goku: 26 Bulma: 4 Oolong: 3 Puar: 3.1 Yamcha: 25.8 Red Ribbon Soldiers (Each): ~10 Major Metralitron: 60 General White: 24.8 Android 8: 30 Turtle: 0.001 Master Roshi (Supressed): 30 Master Roshi (Buff + Max Power Kame Hame Ha): 165 General Blue: 86 Goku (Kame Hame Ha): 28.5 Commander Red: 20 Staff Officer Black: 22.3 Staff Officer Black (Battle Jacket): 106 Goku (Enraged + Kame Hame Ha): 135 Dragon Ball Z Dead Zone Piccolo (w/weights + Guard Down): 290 Ginger: 310 Sansho: 310 Nicky: 310 Garlic Junior: 370 Ox-King: 70 Chi-Chi: 130 Gohan: 1 Goku (w/weights): 334 Kami: 310 Ginger (Power Up): 320 Sansho (Power Up): 320 To Be Continued... Category:Fanmade Power Levels Category:Dragon ball super